


Sinderella (Hot Under the Collar)

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Series: Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Collars, Collections: Rewritten Reylo, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happily Ever After, Humor, Maz Kanata Rules, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misappropriation of Song Lyrics, Oral Sex, Prince Kylo Ren, Protective Hux, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: When the extra-curricular activities of the Prince throw the Kingdom of Alderaan into a near war, the King and Queen host a ball with the hope of finding him a bride.  What do you get when you mix a randy Prince, an innocent orphan, and an all-knowing Fairy Godmother with a magically enchanted necklace?  Well, let’s just say that things get a little hot under the collar.[excerpt]:The Prince smirked. "What’s the point of getting married, then? Why shouldn’t I find a woman who will intrigue me just as much in the sack, as she does out of it? Until then, there are just so many easier—and infinitely morepleasurable—ways to slake my needs."Hux rolled his green eyes heavenwards. "Ahhh,ever the true romantic."Kylo extended his long legs lazily and rested them on the ottoman in front of him."Seriously, though. Is it too much to ask? To find someone who’s a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed?!"





	Sinderella (Hot Under the Collar)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of the _Reylo Book of Sins: Rewritten Reylo Collection_. Thank you mods, for putting together such an amazing collection of fics and art, and for your enthusiasm and hard work!
> 
> Thanks also to the fabulous [ winterofherdiscontent](http://winterofherdiscontent.tumblr.com/) and [once-upon-a-reylo](http://once-upon-a-reylo.tumblr.com/) for the [gorgeous artwork](http://nerdherderette.tumblr.com/post/161603533034/sinderella-hot-under-the-collar-excerpt) and [moodboard](https://once-upon-a-reylo.tumblr.com/post/158728699045/nerdherderette-requested-sinderella-hot-under), respectively. And certainly not least, thanks to my wonderful beta [IshaRan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/%20), for her keen eye, the late night chats, and incredible support. <3
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.

 

 

##  **_~Sinderella~_ **

 

**_~Prologue~_ **

It sat on a plush, velvet cushion.  A simple design, really, measuring nearly 13 inches long and 2 inches wide. Its only adornment was a simple clasp, the elegant mechanism serving to lock the piece of jewelry securely against the wearer's neck.  It was undoubtedly expensive—the rows of glittering diamonds that caught and reflected the surrounding light attested to its monetary worth—yet there were larger, and more spectacularly bejeweled pieces that sat with considerably less attention throughout the room.

"Momma," the boy asked, tugging on her muslin skirt. "Why is this one so special?" He tiptoed forward to get a better peek.

"Stay back with me, Arturo," his mother warned, casting a wary glance at the guards.  She pulled the boy away from the glass enclosure and held him closer to her side.  "This one is very special to the Prince,” she explained.  “It is how he found the Princess, and what led them to fall in love."

Arturo's blue eyes widened.

"Wow," he whispered, staring at its rows of diamonds. They were very pretty—dazzling, even—but he still could not understand how a simple piece of jewelry could be powerful enough to have the handsome and wealthy (and previously churlish) Prince fall so deeply and helplessly in love.

His mother frowned, seeing the line of Arturo's thoughts.

"It _led_ them to fall in love," she clarified gently.  "True love is still the most powerful force on Earth.  It cannot be brokered by falsehoods.  But sometimes, its path can be hurried along."

She took her son's small hand into her own.  "Let me buy you a Fairy cake, and I will tell you the story of how our Prince and Princess _really_ met."

 

 **.~OIO~.**  

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a King, a Queen and their son, the Prince. For several years, there was a period of discord and disharmony within the palace, which resulted from the Prince's seemingly insatiable sexual appetites.  His most recent conquest had set the Palace on edge, for it involved the daughter of the Prime Minister of N'zoth—a brutal, warrior-like kingdom, with the military power to destroy the more peaceful kingdom of Alderaan. It took a considerable amount of recompense to appease the N'zoth for Prince Kylo's indiscretions, at which point the King and Queen had no choice but to force the Prince's unwilling hand.

"Perhaps it will not be as bad as you think, Kylo. After all, I can think of worse things than having every eligible maiden in the kingdom competing for your attentions."

Prince Kylo turned, eyeing the elegant man who stood beside him. Having been born into a powerful military family, Lord Hux had broken from family tradition to become the Prince's private secretary and right-hand man. There was nothing that Hux was not privy to, nor anything that Kylo could not entrust him with.

"Yet, that scenario is no different from any other ball," the Prince drawled. "With the glaring exception that my parents somehow expect me to be tied to a prospective bride by the end of the night."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Hux sniggered.

Kylo laughed, before his handsome face turned petulant. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. I never promised the Prime Minister's daughter anything except a good time. I even remembered to send her a gift the next day, in remembrance of our _date_." His face took on a wolfish grin as he remembered the sordid details of that particular night.

"Perhaps untying her from the bedposts _before_ the chambermaids arrived to discover her nude and no longer virginal body would have been a smarter move," Hux sighed. "Luckily, the Prime Minister's love for his only daughter is only outmatched by his greed. But I do think your parents have a point. You are nearing thirty, Kylo. Perhaps it is time to think about settling down."

Kylo's sensual lips pulled into a frown. "I know as well as you what is expected of me, as well as the future Princess." He began ticking off the requirements on his fingers, his deep voice distorted by a mocking, sing-song tone. "Fair of face. Full of grace. Warm of heart. Genteel and smart." He sank down into his chair. "And likely just as pleasantly courteous and insipidly boring when it comes to matters of carnal knowledge."

Hux gave him a hard look. "There are courtesans for that, you know."

The Prince smirked. "What’s the point of getting married, then? Why shouldn’t I find a woman who will intrigue me just as much in the sack, as she does out of it? Until then, there are just so many easier—and infinitely more _pleasurable_ —ways to slake my needs."

Hux rolled his green eyes heavenwards. " _Ahhh_ , ever the true romantic."

Kylo extended his long legs lazily and rested them on the ottoman in front of him.

"Seriously, though. Is it too much to ask? To find someone who’s a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed?!"

 

**.~O~.**

_Kriffff._

Rey sat back on her heels.  Every single muscle in her body ached, and her fingers were reddened and blistered from hours spent scrubbing the floor.

She dried her hand against the rough fabric of her skirt. It was a hand-me-down from Bazine—one that was already faded, and now made worse from her chores. The threadbare material did little to protect against the cold, and she was glad that the weather had finally turned spring-like and warm.

Shrill and raucous laughter echoed through the hallway. Rey winced from the stiffness in her knees as she stood, ignoring the damp chill that seeped into her skin and lingered in her bones.

"Oi, Rey!" Jessika tittered as she flounced in. Her hands were weighed down by a multitude of colorful packages from the dressmaker's store. "Take these up to my room, please," she announced as she dumped her bounty unceremoniously into Rey's waiting arms.

Bazine walked up next, sniffing at the trail of mud that Jessika had painted with her booted heel.  "Seriously, Rey.  You're given one chore, and you can't even be bothered to do that right." She dropped several more bags on top of the pile Jessika had made, delighting in the fact that Rey’s forearms now trembled from their added weight.

Rey's eyes filled with sadness. It had been two years since she had visited a modiste.  It was true that she missed her beautiful gowns, but she would have given up each and every one to be with her father once more.

Despite being broken-hearted after the passing of his beloved wife, the kindly widower had always strove to provide his daughter with a warm and loving home. But as Rey grew older, Lord Kenobi felt that the lively girl needed a woman's guidance, as well as the companionship of others her own age. With that goal in mind, he began to court the Lady Snoke in earnest, a neighboring widow who had two daughters of her very own.

Lord Kenobi did not love the Lady Snoke, but he showed her and her daughters diligence and respect. And his title and wealth were attractive enough to merit Lady Snoke’s consent when he asked for her hand in marriage.  Yet Lady Snoke’s jealousy towards Lord Kenobi’s daughter—a seething hatred of the girl’s kind heart and her incomparable beauty, as well as the irreplaceable position she held in her father's heart—knew no bounds.

When Rey turned fifteen, her life was uprooted when her father was felled by a highwayman's sword. Her stepmother, on the other hand, had greeted the news with malicious glee.  After shedding a few crocodile tears, the woman’s downcast expression was replaced by a devious smile.  No sooner was Lord Kenobi laid beneath the ground before Rey found herself banished to a straw pallet next to the kitchen’s hearth, while Lady Snoke and her two daughters made themselves comfortable in the remainder of the spacious home.

It is difficult to say whether Lady Snoke's treatment of Rey would have been any different if she had sons instead of daughters, or no children at all. But the fact remained that she did.  And it was also a fact that the two young ladies were equally as malicious, for they were quite aware that they were neither as witty nor charming, and certainly not as beautiful, as Rey.

As all three approached a marriageable age, Lady Snoke was determined to give her daughters every advantage, preferably at Rey’s expense.  Rey was forced to wear Bazine’s castoffs until they grew too tattered and worn.  Bazine’s curvier figure meant that the garments hung loosely and unattractively on Rey's lithe frame.  Yet the girl would wear them without complaint, refusing to give Lady Snoke the satisfaction of her own dissatisfaction. She remained quietly determined, when they resorted to calling her names.

 

_"Look at you," Jessika had laughed one morning while Rey was cleaning out the hearth. "Covered in ashes and soot. You’re positively filthy!"_

_Bazine smiled smugly. "You barely look human, let alone feminine. Why, you’re no better than an ashen, cinder monster.”_

_Jessika sneered.  “And those dry and scaly hands. What was the name of those disgusting lizards from Lok?  A kimogila?"_

_Lady Snoke smirked and gave her daughters an indulgent smile.  “Perhaps we should call her ‘_ Cinder-Rey-la’ _instead.”_

 _And then—because the narrator is trying perhaps a bit too hard, and for the sake of simplicity and all the obviousness of what's to come next—they settled upon the name ‘_ Cinderella _.’_

 

Rey was about to head up the stairs to put away her stepsisters’ new clothes when the quiet of the afternoon was interrupted by the clatter of hooves.

Bazine ran to the window. She clapped her hands at the sight, her breasts threatening to spill out of her gown.

"Oh, Mama!" she squealed.  “There is a dreamy man coming up the walkway, and he’s traveling in a carriage bearing the Royal Coat of Arms!"

Rey looked down at her clothing in dismay. She was not only dirty, but there were holes in the thin material everywhere, including several over her arse and another at the juncture of her thighs. She was convinced that Bazine had purposefully rubbed the material in certain strategic locations to render it weak, in an effort to dissuade Rey from ever venturing outside.

"Cinderella!”  Lady Snoke lifted a bony finger and pointed Rey towards the stairs. "I will not have you bringing disgrace upon this household by answering the door looking like a common trollop."

Bazine guffawed. "Yes. The way you dress is positively _Sin_ -ful."

" _Sin_ derella," Lady Snoke hissed.  Her wicked eyes flashed triumphantly at Rey's mortified look, while Jessika and Bazine dissolved into peals of laughter.

The sound of the cast iron knocker against the thick, oaken door interrupted the girls' merriment.  Lady Snoke looked at Rey disapprovingly.

"Don't dawdle, Sinderella. Be gone with you, unless you fancy flashing our distinguished guest with all of your lady parts."

Rey hurried up the stairs, her cheeks flaming as she heard Bazine’s loudly whispered _‘Slatternly whore_.’ But once she reached the top, Rey’s curiosity got the best of her, especially when she heard her stepsisters' excited gasps.

"My Lord." Lady Snoke clutched a bony hand to her non-existent bosom as she dropped into a deep curtsy. She willed her lips to settle into an uncomfortable smile. The effect gave her the unfortunate appearance of being caught with the end of a broomstick thrust up her arse.

Rey edged closer from behind the wall at the top of the landing. A handsome man, elegant and tall, filled the doorway. Not a strand of his red hair was out of place, the burnished copper highlighted by the afternoon sun.

"Good afternoon, my Lady," said the man.  He had the posh, clipped accents of someone high-born. He proceeded to withdraw several pieces of vellum from his satchel, the chalked skins folded in half and affixed with the Royal Seal.

"Their Majesties, the King and Queen of Alderaan, hereby request the pleasure of your company at the Royal Ball.  They will be celebrating Prince Kylo's return to Alderaan, after successfully brokering peace with the N'zoth.

Hux managed to keep his face placid, without a hint of irony in his tone.  His professionalism was sorely tested, however, when Bazine snatched the invitation from his hand.

"A ball?! For the Prince?!" she shrieked.  Hux's brow raised perceptibly as she bobbed up and down.

"Yes. As you may know, Prince Kylo has been abroad for the last several years, busy with his numerous—pursuits.”  Hux coughed delicately. "However, his focus is now back on his homeland.  This ball is his way of reintroducing himself to his people, and where he hopes to become betrothed."

Jessika let out a scream at the revelation. Hux stiffened.  It was not entirely unexpected, as the reactions of the ladies tended to range from fervent swoons to piercing expressions of glee. Still, his ears and his sanity would be rightfully glad when all of the invitations were delivered and his work was finally done.

"We thank you, Lord Hux," Lady Snoke simpered. "My lovely and _single_ daughters would be honored to accept." She shot them a stern look as she tried to quell the girls’ enthusiastic natterings about the charms of the infamous Prince.

Rey stepped out from behind her hiding spot as she watched the man give Lady Snoke a curt nod in return. At that very moment, a strong gust of wind blew in from the door. Instead of dissipating, it built up steam, barreling up the stairs and making a beeline for the tattered hem of Rey’s skirt. It lifted the thin material up and out, the worn edges flying over Rey's torso, exposing the shapely legs and flat belly that had, until now, lay hidden below.

Rey let out a mortified gasp, desperately patting down her skirt in a futile attempt to hold onto the last shreds of her modesty. When the wind died and her clothing settled, she looked up, witnessing the pink flush on Lord Hux's face, and the cold fury in Lady Snoke's.

Hux's green eyes sparked with gentle amusement.  "My apologies. I had not realized that there was yet another lady in the home." The color of his skin deepened further as he recalled the sleek lines of her legs and the darkened area of her sex. He stared at Rey’s face, at those lush lips parted in apology and the way her hair lay softly against her face.  Despite her disheveled appearance, she was unquestionably a great beauty, and one who seemed very much suited to the Prince’s tastes.

Lady Snoke demurred. "My Lord. ‘Tis not a lady with whom you speak.  Sinder—er, that is, Rey is nothing but a lowly servant, tasked with menial labor around the home. She has neither the dress nor the manner to attend such a prestigious event, nor the inclination to associate with the likes of the Prince."

"Come down to where I may see you, if you please," Hux commanded, ignoring Lady Snoke.

Rey descended the stairs, woefully aware of each agonizing step as well as the look of fury that flitted across her stepmother’s face.  She steeled her nerves, jutting her chin and drawing herself up fully under Hux’s scrutiny.

"How old are you?" Hux asked kindly.

"Nineteen, my Lord," she replied, meeting his gaze.

 _Beautiful, and with plenty of spirit_ , Hux thought.  A fine match for the Prince.  Her furious blush at the recent state of her dishabille hinted at her innocence, an intoxicating prospect when coupled with her latent sensuality. Better yet, her hands were bereft of any adornment, including a wedding ring.

Hux smiled.  "Of a marriageable age, then," he declared, handing her an invitation. The thick, creamy parchment lay warm and promising in her hand. "The Royal family wishes for _all_ the unwedded young ladies who are of age to attend." There was a faint warning in his tone; although his eyes never left Rey, his meaning was undoubtedly meant for Lady Snoke.

"But of course," Lady Snoke responded, duly chastised. She was unable to hide her displeasure at the turn of events as Hux bade them good-bye.

Rey clutched at the invitation, staring at the beautiful calligraphic script.

"Momma," Jessika whined. "You can't be _thinking_ of letting Rey go. How can we be seen with someone who looks to be no more than a scavenging guttersnipe?  We will all be disgraced!”

"The Prince is _mine_ , Mama," Bazine hissed, hardly the fool. "You _can't_ let her go!!"

Lady Snoke’s posture relaxed slightly with Hux’s absence, and she bestowed upon her two daughters an evil smile.

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it, my darlings. Although I cannot defy Lord Hux’s request directly, your Momma will make sure that Sinderella will never attend that ball."

Lost in thoughts of the Prince, Rey was oblivious to her stepmother’s machinations. She knew little of the man, aside from the gossip that was whispered about the princeling's wild behavior.  She wondered what was wrong with him, that the King and Queen would find it necessary to resort to such lengths to see their son wed.

Was he hideous? A dullard? Wicked? Or cruel?

Still, the prospect of escaping her tedious existence made her heart race. When she fell asleep that night, it was not the discomfort of her straw pallet that filled her dreams, but the Prince.  She dreamt that the Prince was dashing and handsome, and smart and witty, with hard hands and a soft mouth that left her with a strange but pleasant sensation between her legs.

 

**.~OIIO~.**

"Tighter, you worthless wench!" Bazine gasped. Her face was nearly purple from the strain, and a bead of sweat shone above her perfectly arched brow.

Rey rolled her eyes. If Bazine wanted it tighter...

Rey reached over and tugged on the corset strings with all her might. The stays inched closer as Bazine's tiny waist narrowed further.  Rey grimaced as the flesh from Bazine’s hips and bosom spilled obscenely over the edges, reddened from the pressure.

"That's better," her stepsister wheezed. "Why couldn't you have done it right the first time?"

"Perhaps it's because she's jealous," Jessika tittered. Her face pinched into a disapproving frown. "Still, it would be better if you didn't display your wares all at once. Sometimes an air of mystery can work wonders to capture the attentions of a man."

Bazine snorted indelicately. "Like you would know. This, coming from one who has all the sex appeal of a meter stick."

The two bickered angrily as Rey continued to get them dressed. When Lady Snoke arrived to evaluate their progress, even she seemed to be impressed.

The sisters were clothed in their finest gowns, the jeweled silks designed to flatter their distinctive shapes. Bazine wore one of sapphire blue, the neckline dropping dangerously low and drawing attention to her most prized assets, which were further highlighted by elaborately designed lace. The layered skirt flared over the curve of her hips and buttocks, swishing and shimmering with her every step.

Jessika wore a dress of coral peach.  The lines were elegant in their simplicity, showcasing her long legs and slim waist.  The color brought out the warm tones in her skin as well as the highlights in her hair, which Rey had twisted into a simple chignon and accented with a jeweled comb.

Despite their appalling treatment of her, Rey strove to do her very best. And she had to admit that neither of the girls had ever looked better; in fact, they could have almost been considered beautiful, were it not for the bitter jealousy that emanated from their cruel hearts.

"My darling daughters," Lady Snoke exclaimed. "The Prince will be beside himself trying to choose between the two of you. You will be the envy of all others who vie for his attention tonight."  She turned around quickly, glaring at Rey.  "Why are you dawdling about, Sinderella? Fetch their wraps, you simple girl! Make haste—our coach will be arriving at any moment!"

Rey handed her sisters their fur-lined cloaks.  "But Stepmother," Rey said in a plaintive voice, "I haven't had time to dress myself." She bit her lip. "You did promise that I could go."

"Mother!" Jessika whined. "You told her she could do what?!"

"Now, now, darling. Sinderella is quite correct; after all, I gave my word to Lord Hux that Sinderella would be _allowed_ to attend the ball. Whether she _chooses_ to, however, is entirely another question."

Rey stiffened as Lady Snoke cast a disparaging glance over her worn and rumpled form.

"As if they would let you step foot into the palace dressed in those rags. You have dirt under your nails, and you reek of sweat. You would be lucky to attract the interests of the stable boy in such a state!"

"Oh Sinderella.  Maybe if you’re ambitious enough, you can ensnare the Master of the Game of Cock Fighting!" Jessika added with a laugh.

" _Hmmmph._ It rather appears as if she were aiming for the Master of the Game of Cock _Playing_ ," Bazine said archly.

Rey's face heated as she followed the direction of Bazine's gaze. The dusky rose of her breasts were faintly visible under the cream chemise, and her nipples—-hardened from the evening's chill—made their appearance known from behind the flimsy material.

"I already have a dress—one of my mother's." Rey continued hurriedly as Lady Snoke raised a brow. "I've been fixing it up at night. Look—" Rey ran to the closet and pulled out a dress made of taffeta silk. It was dark and of an iridescent purple, which in a certain light appeared nearly black. It’s color could not be considered _au courant_ , but Rey had softened its severity by adding some embellishments around the waist, sleeves, and hem.

Lady Snoke walked forward. She clucked her tongue ominously as she fingered the material.

"Interesting. Where have I seen this before?  This Chantilly lace looks _suspiciously familiar_." She held it out under the  light for closer perusal.

Bazine's eyes widened. "That was the lace from _my_ gown!"

"And that was the beading from _mine_!" Jessika gave an indignant squawk.

"But—but those were from dresses that you requested to be thrown out!" Rey cried.

Lady Snoke turned towards her with an evil glint in her eye. "I believe that I asked you to have them _taken away_. Not to be used, for your own selfish needs." Her eyes narrowed. "So, now not only are you a thief, but a liar!" She grasped the lace in her bony hands and pulled, ripping the material apart and rendering a tear at the seams.

A frenzy of hands joined hers in tearing at the delicate materials, the beads and elegant trim flying to the floor along with fragments of the violated silk.  When it was over, Rey was left with a dress that was nearly as tattered as the one she was wearing.

"No!! _Maman_!" she cried, clutching at the shredded fabric and falling to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson against future thievery," Lady Snoke sniffed. "Now, if you still have your heart set on going, you may put on something else as long as it belongs to _you._ "

Rey sank into the floor, feeling utterly defeated. She had put all her efforts into this gown; she had nothing even remotely acceptable besides it.

"No?!" Lady Snoke's face perked up at the sound of the carriage wheels. "Ahh, well, it matters not. Our ride is here, and unless you are willing to go in such a state—" She looked down her pointy nose at Rey, her eyes filled with unabashed hate.  "Well, I am afraid you will have to find some way of traveling to the castle on your own." And with that, she flounced out the door, her two daughters cackling at Rey's misfortune following in her wake.

 

**.~O~.**

The door slammed shut, a fitting end to Rey’s dream. She had harbored no illusions about capturing the Prince's fancy, but the prospect of indulging in something beautiful and magical—even for just one night—had given her heart a temporary reprieve.

Having it snatched away was too much to bear.  Rey buckled under the weight of her suffering and gave into her self-pity.  She sobbed, her tears falling free and fast, their fat droplets staining the silk in an outpouring of grief.

 _"Tsk, tsk,_ " a kindly voice clucked. "After all these years, I would have never pegged you for a quitter."

Rey jerked, her face a mixture of astonishment and confusion, and not a little bit of indignation.

 _"How did you—?!!"_ and _"Who are you?!!"_ warred on her tongue, but what emerged was an indelicate _Whnnnnght?!!_ instead.

Rey stared at the person who had somehow managed to find a way into her home. The woman was a diminutive thing, her disproportionately large head further enlarged by huge spectacles that made her eyes appear as wide as saucers. Her skin was a leathery brown, as if she had been soaked in the river and left to dry in the sun for too long. She was dressed in colorful knits, and her skinny arms were adorned with stacks of bracelets that jangled with her every move.

"Who are you?!" Rey asked, after partially recovering from her shock.

The figure sighed. She unhooked something from her leather belt and gave it a wave. A puff of smoke appeared.  In her place stood a plump and white-haired woman, complete with a baby blue cloak and a large pink bow.

"I knew I should have appeared in this form," she grumbled as Rey promptly landed on her bottom with an indelicate _Ooomph._ "It always softens the surprise." She looked at the voluminous skirt distastefully. "But traveling like this is such a bitch."

She waved her wand once more to return to her original form. "I'm Maz, dear. Your fairy godmother!"

"I have a fairy godmother?" Rey asked disbelievingly.

"Of course!  Everyone does! Or at least, everyone is born with one. Whether they are deserving of our support, and thereby retain our services, is whole other story."

Rey bit her lip. "But Fairy Godmother, after all these years—after having to suffer at the hands of my stepmother and stepsisters for so long—why have you chosen to help me now?!"

" _Ahhh."_  Maz knelt down to Rey and cupped her face. There was much warmth and wisdom contained in those tiny, brown hands.

"I have _always_ watched over you,” she answered with a trace of sadness in her eyes.  “It was my job, to learn your character and to follow your fortunes—or misfortunes, as they have often been. But you have always been strong in spirit. You never betrayed your morals or the truth in your heart. And that is why I continued to watch and stay."

Maz gave a little shrug. "Fairy godmothers are not free from their own foibles, nor are we all looking out for the overall good. Some find little in common with their protégés, and choose to sever the connection by way of neglect. Others may be inexperienced, or incompetent, or even overly free with their gifts—squandering their magic unnecessarily, or spoiling their recipients to such an extent that they have a difficult time standing on their own.

"I have been in the godmother business for well over a thousand years, and plan on continuing for a thousand more. I have watched you develop into a young woman of whom your parents would have been proud, and waited for that moment when you would _truly_ need my help."

Maz stopped, suddenly conscious of the position of the moon in the night sky. "But here I am, prattling on and on about myself, when you have a ball to attend!  Come on, my dear, let's get you cleaned and dressed!"

A large tub appeared with a variety of accoutrements. Maz waved her wand; Rey let out squeak at the blast of cold air that hit her skin as her clothing disappeared.  With a look of indignation, Rey sought refuge from Maz’s keen appraisal by lowering herself into the tub.

Several brushes and cloths dipped themselves into the warm water, which Maz had scented with a fragrant and bubbly soap.  They seemed intent on cleansing Rey of all traces of grime, as they began attacking her body in a very _thorough_ manner.

"Fairy Godmother!" Rey gasped as a brush handle dipped into the cleft of her luscious rear. A flush suffused her body, and she couldn't suppress a moan as another cloth began to simultaneously clean her front.

"No need for modesty, my dear," Maz said with a twinkle in her eye. "What is it that saying about Cleanliness and Godliness? _'Cleanliness becomes more important when Godliness is unlikely?'_ Or something to that extent."

If that were the case, Rey felt clean enough to enter the gates of Hell.  Her skin tingled, having been poked and prodded in places she never knew to exist. By the time she exited the tub, she was completely clean and smelling of vanilla and bergamot.

“Let's get you into your lovely gown," Maz enthused.

Rey felt her stomach drop as she blinked back her tears. "I don’t have one anymore, Maz,” she whispered.  “It's beyond repair. Bazine and Jessika made sure of that."

"Nonsense! Have you forgotten who you’re talking to? Let me see!" Maz flicked her wand and watched as the dress settled into place.

She circled Rey slowly, muttering to herself.  "Yes, the color is perfect...the neckline may be a bit too old-fashioned, though, don't you think? And those sleeves...hmm, they're pretty enough, but a bit too modest, too _last century_. Well, at least we have a head start with that skirt."

Rey looked down. If she felt self-conscious about the state of the gown before Maz’s appraisal, she was even more disheartened now. Aside from the color, there didn’t seem to be a single redeeming quality about it.

"I think the hem is nearly perfect," Maz consoled her, as if reading her thoughts.

"But—it sits a good eight inches above my ankles in the front!" Rey protested.

"You're right," Maz sighed. "No worries.  We'll just take off another foot." She lifted her spectacles and squinted as she gave Rey another once-over.  She dropped them back over the flat of her nose and gave Rey a beaming smile as she made a swishing motion with her wand.

Rey gasped as the front of her skirt now hit mid-thigh.

"Look at you, girl!" Maz crowed. "You've been hiding those gorgeous gams for far too long!"

"Fairy Godmother!" Rey narrowed her eyes suspiciously and sniffed the air.  From the smell of Maz’s breath, it appeared that the dotty old lady frequently indulged in a hot toddy or two.  "I’m supposed to be dressed for the Royal Ball! To represent a paragon of femininity, displaying the proper deportment and scruples!  This dress is—well, it makes me look like—the exact _opposite_ of that!"

" _Pah_!  And whose idea of femininity is that, may I ask?" Maz countered with a wave of her hand.  She whisked out the flask from her side pocket and took a hearty chug.

Rey groaned. Nineteen years of waiting, only to be gifted with a more-than-slightly-batty fairy godmother whose judgment was further impaired by her fondness for drink.

"You don't know men, Rey. Or at least, you don't know this Prince,"  Maz said with a knowing glance.  “To capture his attentions, this is what you’ll need to do:”

> _I need u to dance_
> 
> _I need u to strip_
> 
> _I need u to shake ur little ass 'n hips_
> 
> _I need u to grind like ur working for tips*_

Rey’s mouth dropped.  She was going to throw away her moral compass to attract the attentions of a man?

> _Hard for women like me_
> 
> _Who try to have some integrity_
> 
> _You make it hard for girls like myself_
> 
> _Who respect themselves and have dignity**_

Maz sighed. Getting Rey to trust her wisdom was going to be more difficult than she thought. Perhaps seeing was the key to believing. She drew on her magic and began to chant:

> _A lady in the street but a freak in the bed_
> 
> _Lady in the street but a freak in the bed..._
> 
> _Lady in the street but a freak in the bed_
> 
> _Lady in the street but a freak in the bed***_

The power of Maz's magic swirled around them. Rey felt the seams of the gown fall apart and reassemble themselves into something new.  The waistline narrowed, the bodice lifted, the sleeves tightened, the neckline dropped, and the skirt dipped to form a flowing train.

“You are a strong and smart woman, Rey,” Maz said gently.  “But you are also beautiful.  Why should you not be proud of _all_ that you have to offer?”

> _See she makes her own money, pays her own bills_
> 
> _Always stays fly, keeps it so real_
> 
> _But behind closed do's she a nasty girl (yup)_
> 
> _Behind closed do's she a nasty girl_
> 
>  
> 
> _She got a crazy little figure, nice round ass_
> 
> _Walks so proper, talks with such class_
> 
> _But behind closed do's she a nasty girl (yup)_
> 
> _Behind closed do's she a nasty girl***_

As Maz's last words faded, Rey was dizzied and breathless. She took a tentative step and promptly pitched forward, grimacing as her feet teetered in five-inch, stiletto heels.

"Just go with it," Maz urged. "Those shoes are all the rage.  Their height and shape works wonders for your legs, not to mention your arse."

She transformed the doorway into a full length mirror and bade a reluctant Rey to stand in front. The black silk of the gown shone, shimmering with a hint of aubergine when brought to the light. Her bodice and the squared neckline pushed up her breasts so they sat forward, rounded and plump. The front of her skirt came up to her thighs, its precarious length threatening her modesty should she make a false move.  Her hair was arranged in an intricately knotted design, framing bright eyes which stared intensely from behind lush lashes rimmed with kohl.

She looked beautiful.  In fact, she looked delectable enough to eat.

Maz was beside herself with glee. "Oh, you’re nearly perfect!  It’s missing something though…” She frowned thoughtfully.  After a minute, she slapped her forehead, and  pointed her wand at the jeweled trim which lay scattered across the floor. The loose beads swirled as they formed a circle, the layers of faceted gems stacking one upon the other until they were consumed by a blinding light.

When the light faded, a necklace nearly two inches thick encircled Rey’s neck.  The rows of black diamonds glittered dangerously, each stone perfectly matched.  The gems themselves seemed to pulse with life, filling her body with a thrumming intensity that also made her blood sing.

"The stones are carbonado diamonds. They originate from the heavens, and bestow certain properties upon those who wear them," Maz explained.

"What sort of properties?" Rey asked.

Maz failed to hide her sly grin. "You’ll find out soon enough. Suffice it to say, it is a Force of nature that will serve you and the one you are with very well. Now come along, we need to get you to the castle!"

"But Maz, how will I get there?"

"Oh darling, you could ride in on a pumpkin, and no one would notice once they catch a glimpse of you in that!  Now let’s see..." Maz stepped outside, taking stock of the brindle Shire horse and cart that had seen better days.

"Babette?" Rey asked with a laugh. "She's been put out to pasture, for several years. And that cart has a temperamental axle and a set of wheels which barely roll.”

"Darling, this is purely for show.  It will be much faster for me to whisk you and the whole shebang to the palace magically." Maz squinted through her goggles before turning Babette into a thoroughbred and the cart into a stylish barouche. "Come, we mustn’t dally. The magic wears off at midnight."

Rey raised a brow.

"Eh, what can I say," Maz replied. "I'm getting up there in years. My spells aren't exactly as potent as they used to be."

Rey stepped into the carriage.   As her surroundings started to blur, she heard Maz give a final shout.

"Don't forget, it all ends at midnight! And may the Force be with you!"

The last thing Rey saw before she disappeared with a pop was Maz propping her legs up in front of her and toasting her with a satisfied look.

 

**.~OIIIO~.**

Rey stepped into the small alcove gratefully as she took a deep breath. Her hands shook as she drew the curtains closed, granting her a reprieve from all of the festivities that were taking place.

For someone used to her own company, the enormity of the night's events—of a ballroom filled with fashionable garments, glittering jewels, exotic foods, sensual music, and the vicious gossip of simpering maidens and their mothers—had been overwhelming, to say the least.

Her clothes added to her discomfit.  She was not blind to the stares that greeted her as she entered the room, hundreds of eyes undressing her as she flushed under their scrutiny and tried to hold her head high. And for each admiring gaze, there was an equally judgmental one, laced with jealousy and disgust.

It was not surprising that the loudest rebukes were from the other young ladies who were competing for the roguish Prince's hand. Rey laughed; the silly fools should spend less time worrying about her, and concern themselves with the guest of honor instead.  The party was already in full swing, yet no one had caught sight of the wayward heir.

Rey parted the curtains for a quick peek.  She frowned upon seeing the worried expressions of the King and the Queen.

"Perhaps the Prince is grotesque, hideous in character or form," Rey mused.  "Or perhaps he's a dullard, simple in mind and tongue."

"Or perhaps he's unforgivingly rude and uncompromisingly selfish," drawled a sinful voice.  “That is the latest gossip, that I’ve heard.”

The man chuckled as Rey startled.

"Don't turn,” he said as she moved to do just that.  “It's rather fun talking about the Royal brat, when we’re afforded the anonymity of the dark."

Rey made a sound; her voice caught, halfway between a strangle and a moan.  The man’s voice was deep and mysterious, yet there was something about _what_ he said—and _how_ he said it— that caused her to freeze mid-turn.

The man's eyes widened appreciatively at the sight.  He was a connoisseur of women, and a keen observer of their delightful forms.  He stared at Rey’s slim figure as she stood silhouetted against the light, her chest moving in time with her quickening breaths.  There was a strength in her frame and a spirited tilt to her head, and the way her skirt flared in the back hinted at a curvaceous and pleasing derriere.

He wondered what she was doing here, hiding away from the crowd. Why was she not vying for the Prince's favor, like all the other young ladies at the dance? Was she—as she had accused the Prince—unpleasant in temperament or face?

“Why do you hide in the dark, little mouse?  Don’t you want to go out and play?”

Rey gave a low laugh.  “I prefer not to fight the rest of the critters over a round of cheese.  Besides, I have heard that the Gouda may be a mite spoiled.”

The man gave a rumbling laugh.  “Although Gouda may be fresh and tangy at the start, its fame is that it grows hard and strong with time. There are many who would find that appealing.”

“You seem to be quite knowledgeable about its many virtues.  Have you a particular interest in it as well?”

Although it was dark, she could envision his smirk.  “Although I have a vested interest in it, I find that cheese is not to my taste.  I’d much rather prefer chasing after the mice.”

He practically purred, his deep and seductive baritone igniting something dangerous inside.  “And what of you, little mouse?  Do you enjoy the thrill of the chase?  Or is it more the thrill of being caught?”

There was something about this man that made Rey’s blood run hot.  She felt a slow, spreading flush.  “You ask a lot of questions, sir, of an inappropriate nature.  Have you heard of the saying ‘ _Curiosity killed the cat?’"_

His breath slid hot and delicious along her neck.  “There is also a saying that ‘ _Only very brave mouse makes nest in cat's ear.’”_

Rey stilled.  Perhaps the man worked at the palace, given his words.  “I never thought myself to be exceedingly brave,” she replied.

She felt the heat between their bodies increase as the man stepped closer. “Oh, but I think you are.  After all, you’d either have to be incredibly brave, or a fool to bait a viper in its own den.  And I would wager that you are anything but foolish.”

Rey felt a dangerous thrill run up her spine.  His maddening scent enveloped her as an ache flared in her belly.  Her face heated further as his hand settled against the small of her back.

He felt so strong.  So... _huge_.

“Your den?  Do you work here, in the castle?  Is that not a bit presumptuous, to claim it as yours?”

 _“‘In a cat’s eye, all things belong to cats,’"_  the man purred.  He stared at her backside.  He was sorely tempted to see the face that graced this tantalizing figure and captivating tongue.  But a night nearly lost to bored indifference had just become intriguing, and he was reluctant to test his cock’s burgeoning interest should her countenance ruin the spell.

He decided to let their flirtation play out a little bit more.  “Tell me,” he began.  His next words died in his throat when the girl let out a breathy moan.

_How very...interesting._

It was the second time she had responded to something he said with a visibly physical reaction.  It was as if her body was pulled taut with his words, awaiting his further command.

He lowered his head so his lips grazed her neck.  “You never answered my question.  Tell me.  Have you come here to play?”  He drew out the word lasciviously as he lifted his right hand, his knuckles grazing the swell of her breast.

Rey gasped as the necklace vibrated.  “I-I just wanted to enjoy myself for one evening,” she answered, unable to stem the tide as the words tumbled from her lips. “But I think I would like to play.”  Shame and arousal flooded through her at her forwardness.  He was a stranger, and yet here she was, arching into his grasp, panting and begging him for more.

“So responsive,” the man murmured.  His reached around and slid his hand along the silk.  He caressed the lace, dipping his fingers under the neckline as he pulled.

“Do you like that?” he asked, smirking as she gasped.  “Or perhaps this is better?”  He brushed his fingers over her nipple, growling in delight as it hardened and peaked.  

His practiced hand pinched its sensitive tip.  “Look at yourself,” he commanded.  Rey cast her eyes downward, unable to refuse his request.  He cupped her breast in his gigantic hand.

“Talk to me.  Tell me what you want,” he ordered gruffly as she let out a wanton moan.

The collar weighed heavily against her throat.  Each second that she hesitated was an exercise in sweet torture.  The energy surrounding the collar grew, urging her to acquiesce.  Her modesty warred with her body, quickly losing the battle as an ache grew inside of her, which could only be assuaged by submitting to his request.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded once more.  His breath was hot against her skin  as his other hand worked its way down, splaying across her belly until the tips of his fingers rested across her cunt.

“I need— _Nnnnggh_ ,” Rey’s eyes rolled as the collar pulsed.  “I need you to touch me…” Her whole body shuddered with relief upon her confession, but she needed _more_.  “I want to feel your fingers on me— _in_ me— _Oh God, yes_ ,” she cried as his fingers curled under the edges of the silk and into her cunt.  “Just like that…”  She sobbed and canted her hips upwards, her body trapped deliciously between his arm and his cock.

“There?” he asked.  He slid a finger into her slick walls as she arched up to meet his touch.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rey breathed.  She sighed in pleasure as his palm pressed against her swollen mons.  One finger became two, and Rey found herself bucking against his hand as he drew them in and out.

“You gorgeous, _filthy_ creature,” the man breathed.  He pressed his fingers faster, deeper, harder.  Her breath was coming fast; she felt a warm heat spreading across her belly, her stomach muscles clenching as her legs threatened to give way.

 _“More please,_ ” she begged.  The music and laughter behind the curtains faded into the background, replaced by their breathing and the squelching of her juices on his hand.

Unable to resist, he withdrew his hand.  Her mouth gaped as he brought it up to his face and _sniffed._

His nostrils flared.  She smelled _amazing_.  He drew his fingers, wet and scented with her arousal, along the delicate line of her jaw.  His cock hardened further as the wetness painted her skin, an irresistible sight that found him bending forward and licking along its trail.

The man shifted, his cock straining against the tightness of his breeches as he let out a groan.  In all his years, he could not remember a time when such a simple act threatened to unravel his control.  The softness of her skin and her incredible scent— jasmine and Madagascan vanilla, mixed with a hint of spice—was intoxicatingly divine.  And her taste...  He shuddered, overwhelmed with a violent need to bury himself in that sweet musk.

He pulled back in an attempt to calm his racing heart.  She had such a softness and innocence about her.  Yet she was also surprisingly pliant. _So willing._   Doubt crept in through the haze of his lust.  Was she not a maiden?  Or perhaps something more sinister?  Despite the financial recompense, he would not put it past the Yevethans to send an enemy into their midst.

“You are quite the mystery,” he said hoarsely, unable to keep the accusation from his voice.  “You hide away from the crowd with a semblance of shyness, yet you are so free with your charms.  Answer me this:  Why are you so biddable?”  His voice grew harsher.  “Were you sent here to seduce the Prince?”

“No!” Rey cried as the necklace hummed.  Her face flushed, until she could resist its magic no more.  “It’s the necklace,” she confessed as her body finally went lax with relief.  “I—It’s been charmed to—encourage me to follow your command.”

The man’s eyes shone with interest.  “ _Encourage you_?  Fascinating,” he murmured, fingering the collar lightly.  He stared at the rows of jewels.  “Carbonado diamonds.  A rare and magical source, indeed.”  A wicked gleam flashed in his tawny eyes.

“ _Show me your breasts_.”  Rey felt the wetness between her legs grow at his imperious tone.  Her fingers trembled as she reached for her bodice.  “ _Slowly_ , and just enough to be seen,” he amended.  Her lids fluttered from the assault of his words in conjunction with the pull of the collar; she undid the lacings, the silk opening and slipping from her fingers until her her chest was bared.

The mounds of flesh jutted out obscenely, spilling over the remains of her bodice, which pushed them upwards and out, round and perfect and sweet.  The man circled around her slowly, taking note of the hardened nipples and soft flesh.  As he made his way around, her visage fell into focus; his keen eyes observed the sweep of her nose, the jut of her chin, and her lush and parted lips.

But even the delicacy of those features could not prepare him for the sum total of her beauty.  Because once he reached the front of her, his mystery woman was more glorious than any he had ever seen.

 

 

Rey stared at the man, equally astonished.  She knew that he was tall and broad, and that his voice spoke of his power.  But he was also filled with contradictions.  His physical strength was belied by his soft, pale skin.  His nose was angular and determined, while his lips were hesitant and plush.  His hair was as dark as the starless night, but his charisma was equivalent to a thousand suns.  He was dressed in the finest clothes, yet their elegant lines hid something primal and fierce.

The man was also famed among the fairer sex for his talented mouth.  He proceeded to show her why, widening his jaw as his lips encircled a delectable globe.  Her breast filled his mouth perfectly, the size just a little more than his wet lips could hold.

His tongue teased, the slow, languid laps alternating with a playful nip of the teeth.  Rey whimpered, her head tilting back as she entwined her fingers in his silky hair and arched into the wetness of his mouth.

“Delicious,” he sighed, punctuating his statement with one last lap.  “Yet I find myself still famished.  How could I not want more, when presented with such a delicate morsel?  I find you tastier than anything that was ever set forth before the Prince.”

“Such impertinence, my Lord!” Rey gasped as he kneaded her ass.  “I don’t know what is worse: your blatant flattery, or your treasonous thoughts!”

“The penalty to taste such beauty would be well worth it, for I would die a happy man.”

He knelt down in front of her as if in supplication, his thumbs hooking over her sodden undergarments as he pulled them off.  He leaned in, his lips so close to her pussy without touching, each word a teasing whisper against her glistening curls.

“ _Kneel_.”  His voice was thick with lust.  He shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeves, as if preparing himself for a gluttonous meal.

His own nipples were hard, their duskiness visible under the sheen of his shirt.  Rey did as he bade, lowering herself onto her knees.  He slid his well-muscled body under her, his dark eyes staring greedily up at her waiting cunt.

She was on fire, every inch of her vibrating with need.  She looked down to see his dark head nuzzled between her thighs, along with the telltale wetness that had seeped between her legs.

“Let me make you feel good,” he crooned.  “Do you want my fingers?”  He swiped his forefinger from the swollen lips of her pussy to her perineum and then her arse.  “Or would you rather have my face?”

Rey brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her scream. His tongue flicked out to capture her dewy wetness, the hot, rough slide of muscle agonizing against her sensitive flesh.  She never knew such pleasure existed, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from grabbing hold of him and rutting shamelessly against his face.

The man pulled away from her swiveling hips.  “ _Answer me:_ fingers or face?”

Rey told herself it was the collar’s doing.  “Face,” she choked out.

The man gave a wicked grin as he lay down on the floor.  “Come sit on me, then,” he teased. “What are you waiting for?”

 _“Nnnngh,”_ she cried as he craned his neck to meet her lowering pussy, his tongue flattening as it licked the length of her dripping slit.  She couldn’t help her mewls of pleasure as his meaty hands dug into her buttocks and forced her down.

He was drowning in the sounds of her arousal and her wondrous taste.  His fingers trembled as he pried her apart, her clit glistening like a jewel in between those flushed and swollen lips.  The slick blended with the softness of her downy curls, pink against sand, salt mixed with sweet.  He sucked on the nub of flesh as he worked his tongue, jabbing it inside as she let out a wanton moan.

He looked up, enchanted by the vision which greeted him.  Her breasts bobbed as she rode his face, her head tipped back in delight.  Her cherry lips were parted, their wet shape forming an " _O_ " that was perfect for sucking his prick.  He spread her open, lapping voraciously at her swollen folds until the juices spilled onto his chin.  He wiped his fingers in her slick then shoved them in, filling her writhing cunt.  

"Oh God, I'm...I'm going to—!"  The heat in her belly spread, threatening to erupt.  Her breaths quickened as her thighs shuddered and clenched, and when she orgasmed, her eyes flew open with wonderment and delight.

He slowed his thrusts and softened his licks as Rey trembled with the aftershocks of her release.  An ache filled his cynical heart at her pleasure, for she was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He realized that there was no place here for falsehoods.  The man lowered Rey into his waiting arms, raising his head to capture her lips.  The touch of his mouth against hers was rough yet tender, and scented with the earthiness of her own taste.

He reached around, grabbing hold of the necklace and unfastening its clasp.  The choker fell loose, unraveling quietly into his hand.

“You were caught, but you are now freed,” he whispered.  “Although it would please me greatly if you should choose to stay.”  His hips tilted, and the hardness which dragged along her leg spoke of his unmistakeable need.

Rey trailed a finger delicately along the outline of his cock, flushing prettily when the action drew a gasp.  “Yes,” she answered.  She reinforced her answer by curling her fingers around his rigid length.

Their hands worked together, fumbling with the fastenings of his breeches as the horned buttons skittered across the floor.  The man sighed in relief when his cock finally sprang forth, proud and free.

Rey’s eyes widened.  It curled beautifully towards his belly, red and flushed, a drop of pearlescent fluid hanging from its slit.  It was thick and heavy, and so very, very _huge._

The man could not help his smirk.  His cocky grin soon disappeared once her fingers started stroking his shaft.

“ _Unngh,"_ he grunted, his velvety length enclosed in the circle of her tightening hand.  “Wait,” the man pleaded.  He stilled her hand at the base of his prick.  “Any more, and I shall come undone.”

Understanding filled her eyes.  She nodded, turning onto her back.  He stared at her reverently, positioning the length of his body over hers, his arms looming on either side.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed.  The head of his cock nudged her opening; after a moment's hesitation, he lowered himself into her warmth. Rey gasped, her walls protesting the stretch to accommodate his size.

She felt his rigid length inside her, tight and oh-so-sweet.

His breath grew ragged.  “I—”  He stuttered as Rey arched, bending her knees towards her chest.

“I thought the cat wanted to play,” she teased.  She rounded her hips once more, pressing into him harder.  Faster.  Deeper.

He almost slid out in shock.  He was forced out of his stupor when Rey gave another indelicate thrust of her hips, forcing his balls to slap noisily against her cunt.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he breathed.  “Beneath that ladylike exterior, you’re just a nasty girl, aren’t you?”

“ _A_ _lady in the street, but a freak in the bed,_ ” Rey agreed.  “Now stop talking and start fucking me with that gorgeous cock.”

The man shuddered. “I’m going to fuck your amazing pussy,” he growled as he plowed her with his rigid length. “Fuck you so you’re going to be feeling me for _days_ , filled with my come.”

" _Yessss_ ,” Rey urged.  The sound of their breathing was punctuated by the slap of their skin, and the squelch of her juices that coated his prick.  He grabbed her legs and slung them over his shoulders, staring at the way his cock was thrusting rapidly in and out of her cunt.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_ ,” he groaned, his hips snapping forward twice before he buried himself deep within her and spilled his release.  Rey felt her walls tightening as she came again, her nails marking his pale skin as she clenched around his spasming cock.

They lay against one another, sweaty and satiated and utterly debauched.  The man sat up slowly, holding her in his arms.  He buried his face in her neck as he whispered loving words and hinted at naughtier things.  Rey gave him a shy smile, and his cock gave an eager twitch.

A sudden clatter intruded on their moment.  The man cursed; Rey drew the front of her gown up hurriedly, fumbling with its ties.

“Kylo!  Where are you?!”  The curtain to the alcove was drawn, letting in a blinding light.  Although the newcomer’s face remained shadowed, Rey recognized the copper gleam of the man’s impeccably styled hair.

“Your Highness,” Hux apologized with a cough.  Kylo shielded Rey from Hux’s anxious gaze with the broad width of his chest.  “Your parents are growing worried.  The guests have become quite restless and…” Hux drew himself up.  “I shall stall them for fifteen minutes, but I can do no more.  When you are presentable, an appearance befitting your position as the guest of honor would be well-advised.”

The curtains drew closed once more.  Rey’s mind swirled in confusion.

She had acted with wanton abandon.

Had practically _begged,_ and given up her body for the pleasure of sex.

With a total stranger.

Who happened to be the _Prince._

Tears pricked her eyes and her throat tightened with her shame.  She gathered her skirts blindly and made a move to rise.

“Eager to dance, little mouse?”  The Prince reached out towards her teasingly.  His eyes widened as he realized she was about to flee.

“Wait! Stop!”  He had never felt so powerless.  He scrambled up, but had the disadvantage of his nakedness as he watched her retreating form.

“At least tell me your name!” he begged.

The command he would have given in place of all the rest fell by the wayside as he clutched at the collar and she disappeared into the night.

 

 **.~OIVO~.**  

The rays of the late afternoon sun cast long shadows across the valley floor. Unfortunately, the darkening landscape matched the Prince’s surly mood.

“I have to find her, Hux.”

Hux gave his friend a sympathetic look.  The Prince’s petulant behavior had all but disappeared, replaced by a fierce purpose as he threw all his efforts into the search.  But as the possibilities dwindled and the days dragged on, even Hux was having a hard time maintaining a positive outlook.

“We won’t give up until we do,” Hux ventured with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” Kylo said miserably.  He fingered the collar from where it weighed heavily in the pocket of his coat.  It had not left his sight since that fateful night, its presence reassuring yet agonizing, as he was reminded of what had so easily slipped from his grasp.

He couldn’t sleep.  He barely ate.  He longed to hold her—to smell her, to taste her, to hear her cries as he gathered her into the strength of his arms.  Her beautiful face and her lilting voice were what he thought about when arising in the morning, and her perfect body and feisty wit were what he wanked off to (repeatedly) at night.

Kylo shifted in his saddle.  Even his wanks had been less than satisfactory; the only thing his prick seemed to gain from the activity was to turn reddened and chafed.

“This is the last house,” Hux remarked softly.

Kylo nodded.  He walked up to the door with Hux, the two men steeling themselves for—

“Oh. My. God!!!!!” Jessika screamed.  

“Your Highness!” Bazine breathed.  Suddenly, she remembered her manners.  She surreptitiously pulled the neckline of her dress lower as she fell into a deep curtsy, ensuring that her assets were prominently displayed.

“I wonder what he’s here for?” she whispered to her sister.

“I saw the way he looked at me at the Ball,” Jessika replied.  “Perhaps he’s come to ask Mama for my hand in marriage!”

“With you, you cow?  I hardly think so; I don’t believe adolescent boys are to the Prince’s tastes!”  The two women eyed each other angrily.

“Your Highness.  Lord Hux,” Lady Snoke simpered as she greeted the two men.  “To what do we owe this great honor?”

“The Prince has chosen a bride.  It is the lady to whom this belongs,” Hux announced, holding up the choker for all to see.  He cleared his throat, barely able to suppress his disdain at the greed which crossed Lady Snoke’s face.  “By Royal Decree: Whomever this bejeweled necklace fits, the Princess she shall be.”

Kylo watched grimly as the two girls fought to be the first to try on the precious collar.  Surely they could not be the one who enchanted him so.  He knew that his faculties had been clouded—by his lust, the darkness of the room, and the wine.  But still.  He had this unerring feeling that somehow, he would _know.._.

“Ladies,” Kylo growled.  His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Hux snatch the collar from Jessika’s desperate clutch.   “If you cannot show the proper respect towards something deemed priceless by the Crown, then perhaps we should forego this altogether…”

“Your Highness,” Lady Snoke begged.  “Forgive my daughters’ excitement.  Surely you understand that the prospect of being wedded to you has addled their minds”

Kylo fought the bile that rose in his throat.  It would be too soon if he never saw these two fools or their scheming mother ever again.  He no longer wanted a woman whose mind could be confounded by the simplest things. He wanted a woman whose passion and intelligence would match his very own.

Jessika walked towards Hux following Lady Snoke’s subtle push.  The younger sister tilted her head forward and held her breath as Hux slipped the piece of jewelry around her neck.  Her face flushed in disappointment as it sagged, hanging loose and shapeless around her skinny neck.

Bazine flashed her sister a triumphant glance, pushing the taller woman away as she sidled up to Hux.  She bared her neck expectantly, showcasing an expanse of soft and milky skin.

Hux draped the necklace around her neck.  He frowned as his fingers struggled with the clasp.  “No,” he said.  The redhead glanced at his friend, torn between sadness and relief.  “It does not appear as if the necklace will fit.”

Bazine exhaled and stretched out her neck again.  “Please,” she beseeched.  Her fingers went for the collar on their own accord, tugging it closer to her skin.  “Try again.”

Hux was gentle, but firm.  “I’m sorry.  But no matter how many times you try, you cannot fit a round peg in a square hole.”

“Nor will you ever catch a cat with spoilt milk,” Kylo muttered.  The men gave each other an exasperated look as Bazine let out a piteous wail.

“So that’s it, then,” Kylo said.  Hux remained silent as he removed the necklace, wiping it down with a soft cloth.  “We’ve been to every town, every village in the Kingdom,” Kylo continued, his shoulders slumped.  “She was mine for one glorious night, and now she’s gone…”

The front door flew open with a bang.  Rey entered, her hair disheveled and clothing awry as she carried a bucket of water and fresh eggs for the evening’s meal.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Stepmother, but Plutt refused to give us what the milk was worth! I had to barter with another merchant, and…”  Rey’s voice trailed upon hearing the collective intake of breaths.  She looked up, and stared into the face of the handsome Prince.  The bucket and basket slid from her hands, spilling the water and causing the eggs to scatter and roll across the floor.

“Foolish girl!” Lady Snoke snapped.  “Go fetch the mop and clean up this mess!”  Her normally greyish complexion had turned purple with rage.   “I do apologize for Sinderella’s wretched manners, your Highness,” she added with a withering look towards Rey.  “She lacked a proper upbringing, spoiled terribly by an incompetent father, you see.   It was only out of the goodness of our hearts that we let her stay.  Yet she continues to be unwillingly difficult, not to mention woefully disobedient, and—”

Kylo took a step forward.  “Is that so?”  He strode up to Rey and stared.  The girl’s hair was loose and tangled, her face smudged with the remnants of dirt and sweat, and her clothes smelled of the day spent haggling in the heat of a crowded market.  He cupped her chin and tilted her head towards him.

Hazel eyes flashed unreadably, before becoming subdued.  “Your Highness,” Rey whispered.  She held her trembling hands to her sides.

“I think that she would be quite willing and obedient, if given the incentive to do so,” Kylo murmured.  Hux stepped forward, with the collar in his hand.

Kylo breathed.  “No, let me.”  He took the choker, and held it against Rey’s tanned skin.  He brushed her hair away from her face and laid the necklace against her warm flesh, his hand shaking with every step.  The collar encircled Rey’s neck perfectly, finally closing with a snick of its clasp.

Lady Snoke gasped, Hux’s mouth dropped, and a muffled cry broke forth from Jessika at the sight.  The choker shimmered; Rey felt alive, her body filled with need.  She reached towards Kylo, pleading for his attentions before giving into the necklace’s power and falling to her knees.

Kylo’s eyes darkened as he drank in the arch of her bowed body and the sound of her soft whines. What happened next would have shocked anyone who had known the Prince. For the once proud and selfish Royal slid down in front of Rey, only stopping when he came to rest on bended knee.

“Finally.”  He brought his head against hers, his words for Rey alone.  “My little mouse.  Do you know how long I have searched for you?  How much I have missed you?  How many times I have dreamt of this moment?”  His lips moved, tantalizingly close to her skin.  “Now that I’ve found you, this cat is never letting you go.”

Rey nearly swooned.  “‘ _What greater gift than the love of a cat?’"_

“None, for love is the most priceless one of all,” Kylo agreed.  “Tell me your name.”

The necklace pulsed gently.  “Rey Kenobi, your Highness.”

“Rey,” Kylo echoed.  “Sweet, beautiful, _sexy_ Rey.”  He fingered the rows of diamonds lovingly.  It hummed against her skin, its magic intensified from his touch.  Kylo stared at its magnificence, then, with a wry smile, he unlocked the clasp.

Confusion flooded Rey’s face.  “You may have once been a slave to the collar,” Kylo explained.  “But I like the idea of you willing and obedient without it.  Just as I promise to be for you.”

Rey couldn’t help the happiness that welled up inside.  She watched as the formerly wayward Prince laid his licentious past to rest.

“You have captured my head and my heart, Rey Kenobi.  Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?”

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed whole-heartedly.  “And I have no need for a collar to answer you so.”

Kylo swept her up into his arms and drew her into a deep kiss.  As soon as their lips touched, the room was filled with a blinding light.

A cough broke through the stunned silence. “Excuse me!” Maz said following a hearty belch.  “I have to remember it’s not a good idea to drink and _Apparate,_ ” She waved her wand to dispel the swirling debris.

“Oh, my mistake—wrong fandom,” she chortled at their astonished faces.  “Now let me see.  I have a Prince who’s looking quite _princely._  You do live up to your reputation, my dear.”  Maz walked over and ruffled the lengths of Kylo’s hair.  Rey bit back her laughter as the devious woman proceeded to run a hand down the length of Kylo’s well-muscled back in order to give his toned buttocks a lingering grab.

“Oh my, yes.  He will do just fine,” she pronounced as Kylo actually blushed.  She turned her attentions to Rey.  “Now the only thing left to do is to set you right.”  Maz smiled fondly as she began to chant.

“ _Lady in the street—”_

“ _And a freak in the bed,"_ Rey finished.  There was a large puff of smoke, followed by a loud thud as Lady Snoke fainted onto the floor.

When the smoke cleared, Rey was transformed.  She was wearing her mother’s dress, looking every bit as beautiful and glorious as she had on the night of the Ball.  Bazine and Jessika fell contrite at Rey’s feet.

“Come now, your Highness,” Maz prodded a gaping Kylo gently.  “Help the girl up.  I’m sure you can think of better places to have such a lovely lady on her knees.”

“I can think of one or two,” Kylo grinned slyly as he helped a blushing Rey stand. He brushed his lips against her cheek.  “Prepare the carriage, Hux.  I am eager to introduce the new Princess to several of these places—after we break the happy news to my parents, of course.”

Rey bent down and planted a kiss on Maz’s cheek.  “Thank you, Fairy Godmother,” she said fervently.  “For everything.”

Maz wiped something that looked suspiciously like a tear from behind her google-like frames.  Before Rey could pull away, Maz pressed a silken pouch into Rey’s palm.

“What is this, Maz?” Rey wondered.  She turned it over.  The black fabric was decorated with the word _“Nasty”_ emblazoned in silver lettering on its front.  Inside lay something hard and circular.

“What’s good for the goose is good for the gander.  A present from me, to the two of you,” Maz answered with a mischievous grin.

 

 ** _~Epilogue~_**  

A low murmur rippled through the crowd.  The whispers grew louder, until they reached levels rivaling an excited chant.

“Momma?” Arturo asked, the remnants of his half-eaten Fairy cake forgotten.  “What is the noise about?”

“It’s the Prince and the Princess!”  exclaimed an elderly lady with a twinkle in her eye.  “They’re making an appearance, high above the rose garden gates!”

Arturo looked up.  They were close to the front, but he was unable to see past the pushing throng.  A kindly gentleman took pity upon him and settled the young boy so he sat atop the tall man’s shoulders.

Arturo couldn’t hold back his excited squeal.  The Prince and the Princess stood at the top of the Palace’s steps, waving delightedly at the adoring crowd.

They looked beautiful and happy.  Arturo may have been young, but he saw the unmistakable love in the couple’s eyes.

He marveled at the strength of the Prince, and the beauty of the woman who stood by his side.  Despite an inauspicious start, the Prince had rapidly grown into a fair and considerate leader, who was well-loved by his subjects.

Many said that it had everything to do with the Princess, and her firm—but just—hand.

The newlyweds looked resplendent in their finery as they began to make their way through the crowd.  The Prince cut a dashing figure in black, the lines of his jacket elegant and lean.  With the exception of his crown, he tended to dress without an excessive amount of adornment, aside from the diamond circlet that lay pinned to his lapel.

Arturo watched as the Princess turned.  Her slender fingers traced the circlet’s outline lovingly, the action causing the Prince’s eyes to darken and his breath to hitch.

It was perfectly round.  Arturo thought it was an interesting size—too large for a finger, too small for a wrist.  It seemed the perfect size to fit over the Bratwurst his mother was so fond of buying during the Whitsuntide Feasts.

“What is that the Prince is wearing on his coat, Momma?” Arturo asked loudly.

“Hush, child. Bow your head, for they are quickly approaching.  That is a story for another day!”

Arturo bent his head in respect, but couldn’t resist lifting his eyes to peek at the couple who were now standing just several feet away.  The Princess waved, while the Prince—well, when the Prince saw the direction of Arturo’s gaze, he gave the boy a devilish smile and a huge wink.

Just in case you’re wondering, the answer is _yes._  It was through the help of a necklace that Prince Kylo and Princess Rey found love.

And because they were so well matched both in and out of the bedroom, they lived happily—very, _very_ happily—ever after.

 

_**~Fin~** _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes :**  
> Cleanliness becomes more important when Godliness is unlikely ~P.J. O'Rourke
> 
>  **Lyrics :**  
> *Nasty Girl—feat. Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge & Avery Storm  
> **Nasty Girl—Destiny's Child  
> ***Nasty Girl—Ludacris feat. Plies
> 
>  
> 
> *Come say "hi" on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
